


Scientists, Bed Sheets, and Captain Crunch

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: KillerWave Week 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold Eats Captain Crunch, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepovers, established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he usually does after his caffeine boost, Cisco bursts into Caitlin’s apartment with a rousing rendition of, “Gooooood Morning! Good morning!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientists, Bed Sheets, and Captain Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> My weakness is Mick Rory giving pet names.

As he usually does after his caffeine boost, Cisco bursts into Caitlin’s apartment with a rousing rendition of, “ _Gooooood Morning! Good morning!_ ”

Len smirks into his travel mug. Cisco knows because he can _feel_ it. He promptly spins on his heel and jabs a finger at his shoulder.

“We’ve talked about this, Jack Frost,” he says, “ _supportive_ boyfriend!”

Len raises an eyebrow. “And here I thought ‘supportive’ boyfriends should be _honest_.”

“You don’t have an honest bone in your body, so your argument is invalid.”

“That’s true…but,” Len leans forward and says, “you _are_ a terrible singer.”

Cisco glowers. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Thankfully, Caitlin finally speaks up: “Good morning to you too. Hi, Cold.”

Len nods, “Hey, Frost.”

“And what did Cisco bribe you with to listen to a morning science talk between friends?”

Cisco splutters. “How do you know he didn’t come just ‘cause he wants to spend time with me, huh? Maybe he volunteered! Maybe he—”

Len replies, “Half his licorice stash and a cold gun upgrade.”

“Really? The one time you don’t lie is to not help your better half?”

“It's like you said: a supportive boyfriend has to be _honest_.”

“I never—!”

“Boys!” Caitlin laughs, because she _is_ laughing, the traitor, “How about we sit down and have some cereal or something?”

Len presses against Cisco’s side as they sit down. They don’t end up eating that cereal, at least the scientists don’t. Captain Cold decides to steal the rest of Caitlin’s Captain Crunch, because even with cereal he can’t resist a pun.

Damn it, Cisco loves him.

About twenty minutes into their talk, Caitlin’s bedroom door opens.

Cisco lets out a high-pitched shriek.

“Shit,” Mick Rory, Heatwave, Flaming Criminal, The Man Who Would be an Asshole, grumbles, “calm down, Ramon.”

He’s wearing nothing but his ripped chest and a sheet around his waist. What is it with criminals and their unfair abs?

“Mick,” Len greets, sounding only mildly surprised.

“Oh hey Snart,” Mick replies, “’m hungry.”

In a show of his deep affection for his best friend, Len slides his Captain Crunch box over. He gets a grunt in reply. Cisco is _not_ jealous.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Caitlin tells Cisco, her cheeks dusted pink, “Mick slept over last night.”

Mick presses a quick kiss to the corner of her smile, mumbling, “Mornin’, doll.”

Doll. _Doll_. Heatwave just called Caitlin Snow _doll_.

Yep, nope, Explanations need to happen right now. Mods on Cisco’s glasses can wait. “Okay, so, what is happening here?”

Len suddenly looks _very_ excited—as excited as Cheshire incarnate can. “You didn’t know?”

“Know that my friend is also banging a known criminal? Does it look like I did?”

Caitlin bites her lip. “Sorry.”

Cisco yelps as Mick smacks the back of his forehead. “Too early for your bitching.”

“Now, now, Mick,” Len says, casually despite the warning tension in his face, “no need for that.”

He gets another grunt.

Once Mick has his bowl, he leans back down, and this time Caitlin’s ready for the kiss. It’s…okay, it’s really nice to see her smile. Cisco _might_ be able to process this without a second cup of Flash.

Aaaand he’s really glad he didn’t say that out loud.

Then Heatwave’s sheet slips. Cisco shrieks again.

Never mind. Never-flippin'-mind. He needs three more Flashes. _No, wait, fuck_ —

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
